Circuit breakers are used in certain electrical systems for protecting an electrical circuit coupled to an electrical power supply. For example, electronic circuit breakers, such as Arc Fault Circuit Breakers (AFCIs), Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters (GFCIs), Transient Voltage Surge Suppressors (TVSSs), and surge protectors, use electronic components to detect certain types of faults, such as arc faults and ground faults.
If one or more of the electronic components in such a circuit breaker fails in some way, the circuit breaker may be unable to electrically protect the one or more electrical branch circuits that are connected to the circuit breaker. Accordingly, it would be desirable to check the electronic circuit or electronic components of the circuit breaker prior to closing the main contacts of the circuit breaker.